Signals received by “receivers” travel through “channels.” A channel may be any medium through which a signal can travel. Channels may have undesired effects on signals, such as delay, amplitude attenuation or phase distortion. Data signals and clock signals may travel through separate channels, resulting in different amounts of delay, attenuation, or distortion, collectively referred to herein as “clock skew.”